Lavender's Blue
by PinkAphid
Summary: Lavender Brown is lamenting over her love for Harry when something happens that may make all her dreams come true... One-shot.


**Lavender's Blue**

Thought I'd try something different this time… There aren't a lot of fics with Lavender in, and I think she's a really underestimated character, so I've tried to give her her 15 minutes of fame… Or however long it takes you to read this. Probably not that long actually. Please R&R!

**Don't own, can't sue.**

Chapter 1

'Lavender's dilly dilly, Lavender's green,' Lavender hummed mournfully, thinking how true the song was. She was blue- sad that she couldn't have Harry Potter. She was green- envious of Hermione Granger, who could. 'When I am King dilly dilly, you shall be Queen.' Harry was the king of her heart, but she wept to think that she would never be his queen. Oh how she wished she could be Harry's queen…

A sudden sound of muffled sobbing interrupted her silent laments. 'Who else could possibly be awake at this time of night?' Lavender couldn't help poking her head through the curtains around her bed to see who could be crying. It looked like… Hermione!

Lavender was furious. What could a girl who had such a perfect life possibly have to cry about? If _she _had Harry, she would be blissfully happy, not distraught like Hermione. That bitch didn't know how kind fate had been to her.

So it was curiosity, rather than compassion, that drove Lavender to get up and make her way softly to her classmate's bed. She perched on the edge of the mattress and touched Hermione's shoulder gently.

'What's wrong?' she whispered.

'Oh, nothing, it's just…' Hermione broke off, unwilling to confide in anyone.

'What? Come on Herm, you can tell me,' Lavender crowed convincingly.

Hermione weakened. 'Harry broke up with me!' she sobbed, burying her face in her pillow.

Lavender's heart leaped, but she tried to contain her joy without giving too much away.

'He said… he said that we were moving too fast, and… and that…' Hermione continued, her voice muffled.

'That what?' Lavender prompted, although she didn't really care. All that she cared about was Harry, who was now single and free for the taking.

'That there was someone else,' Hermione finished in the tiniest of whispers.

Lavender's heart plummeted. She got up, stunned. She had been so close… Hermione's words echoed constantly round her head as she returned to her bed. _There was someone else… There was someone else… _She could hear Hermione crying herself to sleep, but she knew that there would be no sleep for her tonight…

Next evening, Lavender was sitting by the fire in the common room doing her Divination homework when Harry approached her. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps.

'Hey,' she said.

'Hey. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something…' he replied.

Lavender looked quizzically at him, in what she hoped was a flirty manner. After all, there might not be anyone else. Harry might have just said that as an excuse for dumping her…

Harry continued. 'You see, I broke up with Hermione yesterday…'

'I know, she told me last night.'

'Oh, did she? Right. Well then, um… in that case, she might have told you there was someone else.'

'Yeah, she did.' Lavender was confused. Where was all this leading to?

'Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. The someone else is… you.' He finished nervously, looking at his feet.

Lavender could never remember a time when she had been happier, but tried to hide her joy as she replied. 'Harry, this is so unexpected. I had no idea you had any feelings for me. To tell you the truth, I feel exactly the same way. I've liked you ever since our 1st year here, but I didn't know how to tell you.'

Harry looked relieved to hear this. 'In that case, would you like to come to come with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend?'

'What, like a date?'

'If you want.'

'Yeah, I'd love to.'

'Great,' said Harry as he leaned his head closer to hers. They kissed passionately. Lavender was amazed- it was just like she had imagined! All her dreams were suddenly coming true!

It was at that moment that Hermione entered the common room. She took one look at her ex-boyfriend and her dorm-mate, and shrieked. 'Lavender!'

'Lavender!' Hermione called. 'Wake up, sleepy head or you won't get any breakfast!'

Well, that's it. Kinda weird I know. Hope you understood most of it. Now, see that little button down there saying 'Go'? cough-clickit-cough.


End file.
